Red's the color of sadness
by Spawn-of-death666
Summary: Our favorite drummer thinks that she is stuck in a one-sided crush but truth to be told, Mio feels the same, but would they be able to be together? will their friendship hold when a strange girl appear at their school? Disclaimer: i do not own K-on! and any of the character exept for those that I created. Warning Mature language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first K-on fanfic!

Here's my first chapter that I ever wrote, please enjoy, I have to be honest, English isn't my native language but I hope that you will enjoy reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 0: the begining;

It was rainy day of september, it was cold outside and there was alot of wind. Akiyama Mio woke up in sweat, she just had a nightmare about her best friend Tainaka Ritsu. She was dreaming that she was losing her friend, she was now ignoring Mio and was laughing with another girl.. She was stuck next to her friend, she wasn't able to talk at all.

Ritsu then turned to Mio and said:  
-" Mio, sorry, but you couldn't see the -..."

Sudenly,She woke up at this exact moment when her clock started to buzz at 7h00 in the morning. It was monday, she had to get up and get ready for school.

- "god what's wrong with me?"she said when she felt that her heart was beating really fast, " it was just a bad dream, i'm not gonna lose her, right?"

Mio headed to her bathroom. She needed to take a cold shower to get rid of this bad dream.

Mio got out of the shower when she heard her mom say that the breakfast was ready, she then headed downstair to eat a light breakfast, she was still shaken by the dream she had an hour ago. When she sat at her table, she was staring at her breakfast, she wasn't really hungry afterall... But she still tried to eat something, so she won't starve before lunch start at noon.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mio's mother went to open the door. Ritsu was standing behind it in her school uniform.

-"hello Ritsu-chan! Mio should be ready soon, she doesn't feel that good this morning..."

-" what is wrong with my Mio-chuan this morning?" Ritsu said with her normal grin.

-" how many time have i told you to not call me like that baka..." Mio said with a little smile.

-" Have a good day Mio, Ritsu-chan, i'll see you this evening Mio, stop at the bakery and get some bread for dinner please!" Mio's mom said while waving goodbye to her daughter.

Mio and Ritsu waved back at Mio's mother. Then Mio opened her umbrella to protect herself from the heavy rain.

-"God i hate the rain season, it's always cold and we keep getting anykind of sickness!" Ritsu said.

-" this is because you are way too careless, you're not even using an umbrella!" Mio answered her best friend with a smile

-"Meh, you know i don't like to carry it everywhere i go..." Ritsu answered with beated face.

A silence was waving over them. It was soon broken by Ritsu.

-"Your mom told me that you didn't feel well today, have you caught a cold or something?" Ritsu asked her best friend while looking at the ground.

-"Nah, i just had a bad dream, and i woke up this morning on this bad dream, you know how a scaredy-cat i am?" Mio answered while blushing a little at the fact that was worried because of a dream.

-" if you ever need someone to talk to, i'm here for you, you know?" RItsu told to Mio with a smile.

-" we-well it's nothing big... I just had a nightmare where you were in it..."

-" was i playing a monster?" Ritsu said with a big smile on her face.

-" no! You... You were ignoring me and you were really friendly with another girl, i was affraid because i don't want to lose you..."

-" ho, well, don't worry i'll never leave you, you're the best of the best friend that i could ever ask... You know that, don't you?" Ritsu told to Mio to try and soothe her mind a little.

-" thanks Ritsu, i don't know what i would do without you..."

-" no probl..."

Ritsu was cut by a waving and yelling Yui, she was with her sister Ui. Both of them were walking toward the school when they saw their two friend

-" hey Ricchan, Mio-chan! Good morning!" She said while waving her hand

-" morning" Mio and Ritsu said while waving back at their friend.

-" let's just talk about it later, Ritsu." Mio whispered to her friend.

Ritsu simply noded, she was sure that this wasn't a huge thing and that Mio would probably forget everything about that dream during the day.

Soon, Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Ui were finaly at their school. They were joined by Azusa when they got at the front door of the main court.

They still had 15 minutes before their classes started so they went to their club room to drop their instrument.

-" see you at lunch Gitah!"said a happy Yui

-" senpai, you don't have to do this every time you get away from your guitar" Azusa said sweat droping.

-" don't so jealous of gitah Azu-nyan! You're still my favorite!" The airhead said. She tried to hug Azusa.

-" not here senpai!"

-" but... But... Were in our club room!" Yui pleaded.

-" still, you have to stop doing this everytime... Sometimes it's okay, but not always!"

Mio just got inside the room when Azusa and Yui were argueing, she dropped her bass next to Ritsu drum. She whispered a simple "see you later Elizabeth, take care of Ritsu's drum".

Their first class was about to begin. So Yui, Mio and Ritsu went to their class 3-2. They met Mugi and Nodoka on their way to their class. When they got to their class, they were able to talk for a little 15 minutes because something important kept sawako-sensei out of the class.

-" i heard that we will have a new student today." Nodoka said. " i heard this from the council itself."

-" it would be great" Yui said happily.

-" yeah! Maybe we could try to enroll her in our club!" The tomboy drummer said with a devilish grin.

Mio kept silent. She didn't really like the idea to have a new member. Sha was happy with the group she already had, and she didn't want to change this for anything.

Sawako-sensei entered the class and asked the class to quiet down and to welcome a new student.  
The new student entered and bowed down in front of the class.

-" good morning, my name is Miyamoto Ringo. I'm happy to meet all of you!" She said with a smile.

Sawako then asked her what kind of club would interest her. She said that she was a good DJ, but she didn't know if she wanted to go in a music club.

Mio saw the grin on Ritsu's face. She knew that this wasn't a good thing. Weirdly, she rememberes her dream, what if Ritsu really leave her for this girl?

Today would definetly be a long day. She really need to talk to Ritsu, she really have a bad feeling about this dream...

* * *

I hope you had a good time reading this introduction to my story, I had a good time writing this story, so please read and review! be honest in your review, I can take every single review!


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening/morning everyone! here's my first real chapter, thing are starting to get in place, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter! i tried to pay attention to my grammar mistakes! I repeat, english isn't my native language! anyway, enjoy!

A/N: I do not own K-on, I do not get any kind of money from this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tears

Mio's class went by smoothly, there was nothing that she really needed to listen too because it was a review for the upcoming exam. Mio was focusing her mind upon the new student, she couldn't stop thinking about that stranger. She was really scared but why? Why would Ritsu really start ignoring her without any reason? It was impossible , Ritsu's her friend!

Suddenly the bell rang and the students went to their club room. Mio was the first get to the club room. She was followed by Yui and Azusa. Mugi had an emergency, so this means that there will be no cake nor tea. But the girls kept talking and enjoying a peaceful moment together. When Yui asked Mio about the new student, she felt weird about it.

-"ne Mio-chan, what do you think of the new student? She's cute!"

-" I... I don't know, to be honest I don't really want to have a new member in our band... I like the way we are right now..."

-" Why would she join our club? Is she a musician?" Asked Azusa.

-" well she said that she was a DJ! So this mean we could mix song and stuff together! Like when we mix rice with curry!" Said a hungry Yui since there was no cake.

-" not really Yui-Senpai... A new member would bring trouble in my opinion." A facepalming Azusa said.  
"By the way, where's Ritsu-senpai? Isn't she supposed to be with you Mio-senpai?"

-"I... I don't know where she-"

The door swung open.

-" speaking of the devil" Azusa said.

-" hey minna! Look who i brought with me! I present to you Ringo, she's a DJ!" Ritsu said while barging inside the room, followed by a red haired girl.

The three girls looked at Ritsu, mio said in her mind 'crap, this isn't good at all'

-"Ritsu! Why didn't you ask us if we actually wanted a new member? You're not the only one who take decisions!" Said a pissed Mio.

-" gomen, i really like this girl" Ritsu pointed at Ringo, " i'm pretty sure we can make something out with her skill! Plus she needs some friend here around the school!"

Ritsu was kinda right, she was new and some friend would help her. But it didn't mean we need to get her in our club!

-" sorry for disturbing you guys, Ritsu-chan dragged me there..." Ringo said while blushing a little.

-" hey you, were your friends so drop the chan!" Ritsu said with a big smile.

Ringo looked happy to have some friend... Even if they didn't really want her as a friend... She saw that Mio was staring at her.

-" hey Ringo, do you want to come with Mio and I Saturday? We're going shopping, we could show you the city!" Ritsu turned around and looked at Mio.

Mio was taken aback, never her friend had invited someone to their shopping trip. She didn't know what to answer to her best friend.

-" if you guys don't mind... i really don't want to disturb your plan..." Ringo said.

'She's really a nice girl' Yui taught, 'she cares about the other.'

Ritsu saw that Mio didn't really wanted to bring Ringo with them, so she told Ringo: " finally, i'll show you myself the city. I think Mio has some stuff to do on Saturday, wanna go on Friday evening instead?"

-" sure!" Ringo said, she was happy to not destroy a plan that Mio and Ritsu had on Saturday.

Mio didn't how to react, Ritsu just forgot that she was supposed to have a sleep over at Mio's house. Mio was mad, she waited that sleepover for over a month. And Ritsu destroyed that plan...

Mio took her bag, she was feeling her tears coming up to her eye. She didn't want to cry for something like that, but this was really important for her. When she passed next to Ritsu she whispered a little "baka" and then she left the club to head home.

Ritsu was taken aback by the reaction of her best friend. She didn't know why she acted like that, but when she saw some tears in Mio's eyes, she knew she had done something awful.

She then turned to Ringo and told her she would text her about the trip to show her the city. She then left the club to find Mio and ask what was wrong. She felt really bad because she made her best friend cry.

While she was wandering in the city, she found Mugi at a pastery shop, she was leaving with a box full of pastry.

-" hey Mugi!" She waved at Mugi.

-" hey Ricchan" Mugi waved back at the drummer.

-" have you seen Mio? I made her cry again... And you know how bad i feel when this happen..."

-" no sorry i didn't see her, you really do care about her don't you?" Mugi said.

-" if course i do! And you know why i do care about her... I told you... I love her, but she can't return the feeling, she's a straight type." Ritsu said with a little of pain and sadness in her voice. " anyway i'll keep looking for her, thanks Mugi!"

-" text me if you need anything Ricchan! And be careful with that heavy rain!"

-" Yes yes Tsumugi-sama..."

Mio was walking a couple of streets away from Where Ritsu and Mugi were talking.

She was lost in her mind.' What if she really leaves me for that Ringo girl?' She bit her lips, she was really lost. She would need to speak with Ritsu as soon as possible. She would head home and have a relaxing evening.

-" crap i forgot to get the bread from the store!" Mio said out loud while running back to the store.

When she got the bread, she headed back home. She was surprised to see that no one was home, it was still early so this explain why no one was there. She went to her room and she sat on her bed. Her tears were starting to fall in her hand.

-" why am i crying?" She asked herself. "Why would i cry for this damn it?"

Suddenly she got a text from her friend, Mugi. It was written  
' i heard something happened at the club room... I hope it's nothing bad...'

Mio replies to Mugi. ' i don't know what is going on, Ritsu brought that new girl to the club and now i feel like crying because she forgot our sleepover and instead she goes with the new girl'

Mio was sure that it wasn't a situation to cry on.

Mugi answered quickly, she said ' when you are with Ritsu, how do you feel?'

Mio was taken aback by the question, what was her point? She answered ' huh well... I feel good, happy and... Safe, i guess?'

Mugi on her side of the phone was really happy to see the answer of Mio, she texted Mio back saying ' i think that you like Ritsu alot! And this is why you're jealous of Ringo-chan! Maybe you should talk to Ritsu and see if you really have any feelings for her!'

Mio was surprised when she saw what Mugi had written, was it possible for her to actually like a girl? Ritsu, her best friend since kindergarten? It was impossible! They were friends... And only friends right? She texted back at Mugi saying that she wasn't sure that this was the real reason.

But, what if Mugi was right, even if Mio liked Ritsu, would she be able to return her feeling? And if not, what would happen to her friendship? She would rather suffer in silence than lose her friendship! Yes, she would keep it for herself, if it was really true.

-" Mio! Someone is at the door for you!" Her mom said, she didn't hear her mom gets back home.

-" Hai mom, i'm coming."

She was surprised to see who was standing at the door. She almost tripped in her stair.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading my Fanfic! more is on the way! stay tuned!

A/N: if you want a brief picture of Ringo, google Ringo from Air Gear anime, she looks like the character i made in my head!


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning/evening to all of you guys! I hope you're having a wonderful time! it's me again with the third chapter of my K-on fanfiction! I wish to thank all of you who follow my fanfiction! I hope that you're enjoying reading my things! Here comes the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on!

Chapter 2: Revelation

Ritsu almost gave up on looking for Mio, but she wanted to try one last place. She would go to Mio's house again and see if she was finally back at her home.

She rang the door bell for the second time this afternoon. She was sure that Mio wasn't home, but she would still give a try.

She was surprised to see that the door was opening in front of her. She saw Mio's mom.

-" good afternoon Ritsu-chan!" Mio's mother said happily.

-" good afternoon, Akiyama-San, is my Mio-chuan's home? She kinda left me in the blank at the club, I was worried about her so I went to check up on her."

-" yes she just came back home, oh dear god Ritsu-chan, you're completely wet, you should get in and dry your cloth!" Mio's mother was worried for Ritsu.

-" yeah, I kinda looked for her for more than an hour in this rain..." Ritsu admitted, "thanks for letting me in"

Mio's mother called for her daughter, she was worried too for her dear daughter. She knew that Ritsu would take care of her daughter.

Mio was coming down the stairs. Ritsu felt her heart beat faster. She was completely in love with her friend. She knew it was a one sided crush though, so she just kept her feeling deep in the abyss of her heart.

She saw that Mio was surprised to see her best friend standing there, completely drenched from the rain.

-" oh god Ritsu, you're completely soaked, come with me, we will get you in some dry cloths."

Mio didn't want her best friend to catch a cold, so she hurried back to her room and got a pj's for Ritsu. She then gave it to her so she could change into something better.

-" baka why were you so wet like that, you will catch a cold..." Mio said with some annoyance in her voice.

-" I wanted to see you, I was worried for you... When you left the clubroom in a hurry..." Ritsu said seriously to Mio ' and I wanted to see your pretty face, I'm so worried about you..'

Mio was taken aback by the seriousness in Ritsu's voice, did she really cared that much? Of course she is! It's her friend!

-" I saw tears coming down your eyes when you left, I feel bad because I'm the one that made you cry, again. So that's why I wanted to see you and find out what was wrong." Ritsu said to Mio. She was feeling really bad because her friend cried.

Ritsu saw that Mio kept silent and she saw that Mio's pillow was still wet from some recent tear.

-" and you also cried when you came back home didn't you?"

Mio was surprised, how could she know?

-" why do you think I cried?"

-" there's some tears stain on your pillow, Mio." Ritsu pointed at the stain.

Mio couldn't keep her tears. One of them felt down her left cheek, Ritsu saw it right away. She hugged her best friend, a tight hug. She whispered Mio's name to try and sooth her.

-" tell me Mio, what's wrong."

-" I'm scared of that Ringo girl, scared she'll take you away from me..."

-" I'll never leave you Mio, stop worrying with that. I promise."

-" then, tell me, will you go this Friday with Ringo to show her the city?" Mio asked Ritsu with some pain in her voice.

-" well yeah, why not? She's new around here..."

-" and what about about our sleepover, the one I was waiting for since a good month?"

Ritsu was surprised, she completely forgot the sleepover she was supposed to have with Mio. She finally understand why Mio was so sad and worried about their relation ship. She was sure that Ritsu would put their relationship aside just to help a complete stranger.

-" I'm so sorry Mio, I completely forgot our sleepover, let me text Ringo and tell her that I can't go on Friday, don't worry Mio I'm not going to put our relation ship aside for a stranger." Ritsu while still hugging her friend, she finally stopped crying. " that dream still haunt you, don't you?"

-" yes, I don't know what I would do without you..."

' I can't tell her, it's impossible, she just like me as a friend, not as a lover' Ritsu thought, ' there's many fish in the ocean, even if I can't be with her, I should be able to find someone...'

Mio didn't really want to get away from the hug, she really liked it. The warm of Ritsu's body make her feel really good and comfortable, maybe Mugi was right, maybe Mio does really love Ritsu afterall, but even if it was true, she couldn't tell it to her friend, she don't want to ruin that relation ship.

The mood of the hug was suddenly ruined by Ritsu who shook then sneezed. Mio went to feel Ritsu's forehead, she was burning, she had a big fever.

-" Ritsu! You should lay down, you're burning hot, and you're shaking."

-" don't worry Mio, I'm fine"

-" no you're not, why did you did all this just to find me, you could have texted me instead..."

-" I wanted to make sure you were alright..."

-" I was fine, I just had a little break down.. But now I'm really worried for your health so just lay down, you can stay and eat dinner here if you want."

-" thanks, Mio-chuan~" Ritsu said with sneeze ' I love you, what would I do without you.'

-" now rest, I'll come and see you when I'll be done with my homework." Mio said with a smile.

When Mio turned around, she saw that Ritsu had fallen asleep on her bed, ' she have such a peaceful face when she is sleeping' Mio thought.

Mio went to get her cellphone on her nightstand and then she went to her living room, she was feeling much better now that she had talked with Ritsu.

She texted Azusa, she was the only one she could really talk with about a certain subject

'Hey Azusa, can... Can I ask you something?' She waited for the reply.

Sure senpai, what's wrong?'

Mio typed back to Azusa, ' it's a bit weird for me to ask you about that, but, how... How does it feels to be in love with someone?'

Azusa received the message, she was surprised, because she was sure that no one knew of her new relationship with Yui.

'Well I don't know, why would you ask me...?' Azusa sent her message to Mio.

Mio replied ' simply because you're in love with Yui, you don't have to hide from us, were your friends, remember? We already knew that you liked Yui'

Azusa was surprised, but also happy, because her friend accepted their relation ship, she didn't know how they would react about a lesbian relationship, but she was really happy.

' fine, it feels very good to be in love with someone, you feel like you are completed, like another half of your soul was back'

' that sound great, how do you know you are in love?' Mio asked The young kouhai.

'When you're near the person, your heart start beating faster, you get lost in the person eyes, you like the person's warm, when the person's not around, you don't feel really happy, you can even be sad.' Azusa replied with passion.

'Thanks Azusa, it feels clearer now in my head'

'No problem senpai! Say hello to Ritsu for me! ;-)'

'Yeah, she's asleep, she caught a cold while looking for me...' Mio said ignoring the wink that Azusa sent her.

Azusa got her phone stolen by her hairheaded girlfriend, she texted Mio a ' how cute from Commander Ricchan!' This message was followed by a 'gomen, Yui stole my cellphone, haha -.-'

Mio was blushing a little, because Yui probably saw all of the conversation she had with Azusa, but it would be alright. She was sure that Yui could be trusted. She then texted Mugi.

'I believe you were right Mugi, I think I really felt jealous because of the new student. Ritsu gave me a hug, and my heart was beating so fast, I didn't know what to do. It felt really great. I think I might have fallen in love for Ritsu... With all the thing Azusa told me, I think it might be love afterall.'

When Mugi received the message, she was really happy for Mio. But she was also for Ritsu because her feeling were not one sided afterall, she won't be the one to tell Ritsu or Mio about their feeling, they will need to do it by themselves!

Mio went back to her room with some food for Ritsu. She told her mom that Ritsu catched a cold when she was looking for her, so she invited her to stay and rest a little. Her mom accepted to help her daughter's friend with pleasure.

When she got in her bedroom, she found a half asleep Ritsu, she got close to her friend and whispered her name in her hear to wake her up.

The whisper sent a chill down Ritsu's spine, 'god I like it when she does that...' Ritsu taught while opening her eye. ' I wish I could be waken up by a whisper like this every morning.'

-" good evening Ritsu, here's some food my mom made for you" Mio said. She was definitely going to take care of her friend, it was her fault afterall if she felt sick.

-" thanks Mio, you are a true friend to me, not even my brother would do this for me. You'll be a great wife later for your husband." Ritsu said with a smile, but also with a slight of sadness in her voice.

-" don't say that baka... " Mio was blushing. " alright eat that up and get some more rest, my father will drive you home when he get back from work.

-" if I fall asleep really deeply, mind if I stay here tonight?" Ritsu asked her dear friend.

-" I don't mind, my mom will probably agree, she's drying your uniform right now, so you wouldn't anything to wear to go home..." Mio answered her friend.

-" alright, you can go and study, I'll sleep when I'll be done eating" Ritsu said to not worry her friend.

Mio saw that a message was pending on Ritsu's cellphone, she sneaked the phone when she got out of her room. She was surprised, but also mad at who the text was from.

* * *

Thanks for reading again! please don't forget to leave a review! i am also taking some ideas for the future, if you guys have any ideas.. all credit for the idea will go to you! just leave me a review or a private message with your idea!


	4. Chapter 4

Good evening/morning guys! i'm back with another chapter! I did my best with my grammar this time... i'm really sorry if i forget something! my native language isn't english so i'm doing my best! thanks again for reading my fanfic! I hope you like it! mature stuff might happen pretty soon in a chapter or two! I do not own K-on!

* * *

Chapter 3: a rival is born

Ringo was at her home. She was taking a good hot bath to get rid of all the stress she had accumulated during the day. She was really happy on this Monday evening because she was able to make some friend at her new school. One of her friend was really cute. It was Ritsu.

Yes Ringo had an eye for the young drummer. The reason why she left her old school was because she was in love with one of the most popular girl in the school, and of course she was a straight type. She was bullied by the other girls of her last school because she was a lesbian, but something in her mind told her that the light music club was different.

She would definitely do her best to try and achieve her goal. Go out with the cute girl in the club, the president, Tainaka Ritsu.

The red haired girl decided to text Ritsu and ask if they would still meet together on Friday.

'Ne Ritsu-chan, can we still meet up on Friday? I would like to go to the arcade with you :-D'

She was sure that Ritsu couldn't resist to her invitation, she was sure that Ritsu was the kind of girl that really liked to play video games. Her cellphone vibrated with an answer.

'Sorry but Ritsu isn't able to answer you, she's sleeping, by the way, it's Mio'

'Why do you have her cellphone then? Are you spying on her cellphone? xD' Ringo replied

'No, she's just sleeping at my house, she was looking for me under the rain and she got a cold, now she's resting.' Ringo was a bit surprised to hear that. 'Ritsu would go that far just to find her friend?' She thought.

'Alright, well tell her to rest then and tell her that I need to talk to her.' Ringo texted to Mio

'K' was Mio's answer

Hey Mio, erase this message when you have read it, I think I like Ritsu-chan, she's really cute.' Ringo didn't know why she had written this, but she just knew she had to do it.

Back at Mio's house.

Mio was studying, Ringo didn't text Ritsu cellphone since a good 20 minutes when suddenly, the cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it. She almost dropped the cellphone when she read the 'I think I like Ritsu' she was shocked, she really wanted to get Ritsu for herself.

Mio did as Ringo told her, she deleted the message and didn't replied to it.

-" it won't happen, never... She's mine, I don't want to let her go damn it!" Mio said under her breath while keeping a tear from falling.

Ritsu was sleeping lightly, she was having a bad dream.

'Mio get back here, why don't you ever hug me...'

' I told you were not a couple, so stop acting like we were one.'

'But... But... I like you Mio-chuan~'

'I know, you told it to me like 100 times I. The pas hour, but I have a boyfriend now. So stop it'

'Yeah get another girl' Mio's boyfriend said. ' like that girl with the red hair, Ringo her name was? She's cute and a lesbian, you could totally get her!'

Ritsu woke up right after this. She was sweating because of the fever and she was really cold. ' no, I would prefer to be forever alone than be with someone else than Mio...' Ritsu taught

-"Mio..." Ritsu whispered really low

-" hey, Ritsu, how do you feel now"

-" I'm cold, really cold... Do you, do you mind staying next to me until I fall back asleep?..."

-" I don't mind" Mio said with a little smile, " rest now, I'll stay next to you"

-" no come in the bed, I have left you a spot."

' this is embarrassing, but I have to do it for her'

-" alright..."

Ritsu was shaking because of the cold air around her. Mio was surpprised by her own action when she put her arms around Ritsu's waist to hold her and to keep her warm.

-" thanks, Mio. You're the best." RItsu said before falling back to sleep.

-" no problem, rest now, so you can come to school tomorrow."

When Ritsu felt completely asleep, Mio went to get her phone and call Ritsu's mother to tell her that her daughter's going to sleep at her house.

Mio went to bed in the guest room afterward, it was already late and she had school in the morning.

Ritsu woke up at 6 in the morning, she slept so well when Mio was next to her. She knew that Mio didn't slept in her bed last night so she stood up and went to the bathroom.

She felt perfectly fine this morning she had no fever and she wasn't coughing at all.

"Oh well, after this bath I'll help Mio mom to make the breakfast to thank for letting me sleep here!" Ritsu was all pumped up!

Mio was slowly waking up from a light slumber, she was wondering if Ritsu was alright and if she would be able to go to school today. Her mind was somewhere else too, because of Ringo's text. She wouldn't let that stranger win Ritsu's heart for anything in the world!

Mio started to smell a familiar scent. It was breakfast scent!

Mio got up from her bed and went to the kitchen, she was surpprised to see Ritsu cooking with her mom. ' she looks fine now, I'm happy now.' She taught while looking at the happy drummer in front of her.

-" ohayou Mio!"

Mio was broken from her taught by Ritsu face.

-" ohayou, Ritsu." She answered herfriend. " I'm happy to see that you feel much better now!"

-" yes, it's all thanks to you Mio, I would still be sick without the warmth you gave me yesterday!"

Mio face went red, she didn't know how her mother would react to the fact that she hugged her best friend for a while yesterday evening when she was cold.

-" My Mio is really generous with her friend, ne Mio?" Her mother said with a wink.

-" h-hai!"

Breakfast was served by Mio's mother and by Ritsu, it was an awesome American breakfast, bacon, egg and toast were served.

-" thanks Ritsu-chan for the help!"

-" it's nothing, you allowed me to sleep here when I was sick, that's least I can do!"

Ritsu and Mio went to Mio's room to get dressed

Ritsu didn't had anything to wear since she didn't got home, she asked Mio if she could borrow a pair of underwear.

Mio accepted, but when she saw Ritsu wearing one of her string, her face went bright red.

-" Ri-Ritsu, you're going to wear this at school?"

-" no no, I was just looking at what Mio-chuan like to wear!" She said with her tongue out and with a peace sign up next to her face.

-" baka" she punched Ritsu's head.

-" ouch... Mio you're so mean to me..."

-" just wear this already..."

-" you kept these underwear? I taught that you hated them since everyone saw them at the first concert!" Ritsu asked Mio.

-" I kept them, but I never wear them..."  
Mio replied. " we should head downstairs and get ready for school. Here's you uniform, all dry!"

The two girls went downstairs and waved goodbye to Mio's mom and Mio's father.

-" itekimasu" they said together

-" have a good day at school girls! Mr. Akiyama said.

The road to school went by smoothly. Both of the girls were chatting of everything, today was still rainy, but it wasn't windy and cold. They were sharing a single umbrella to cover their cloths from the rain.

They met their usual friend and when they reached the school. The president spoke.

-" tonight at 4h00 in the clubroom girls. We have a meeting to attend do about Ringo."

Today was a good day so far, but when she heard of Ringo, she knew this day would be trash afterall.

When they were in class. Mio shooted a blazing look at Ringo, the person she hated the most in the world for now.

* * *

thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I will upload a new chapter pretty soon! see y'all! please give me a review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Good evening/morning to all of you! It's me again, thanks for your kind review guys! thanks Tokimeki Oppai, you made me laugh with you review, it feels good to laugh a little in these dark day for me! anyway, here I am with another chapter! I would like to ask you guys for you help! I am looking for a kind person who could beta read my text, English isn't my native language like i said, and I would like someone to look over my work and help me out with my grammar mistakes! PM if you are interested! thanks to you for reading my story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hatred

The girls homeroom class went by pretty quickly. Sawa-chan took the attendance and noticed that nobody was missing today. She saw that Mio was glaring at the new student, she was sure that she saw some sparks coming out of Mio's eyes, she actually had an idea about why the girl had this reaction, but she didn't want to jump to some kind of early conclusion right away.

Sawa-chan made her way next to Mio's desk, she wanted to ask her something kinda important.

-" Akiyama-san, would you mind following outside for a second, I have something to ask you." Sawa-chan said with a smile.

"sure..." was Mio's answer to the request.

They walked slowly outside of the class and stopped next to the window on the opposite wall of the class door.

-" I have noticed that you were glaring at the new student... Mio... is there any reason of why you did this?"

-"h-huh, to be honest, sensei, I just don't really like her..." Mio said while a little blush creeped over her face, it was weird to admit this to her sensei, even if she was a friend for the light music club.

-" well, I don't know why you don't like her... you know that I want all my student get friendly with each other, so i'll ask you to help Ringo-chan to find her way around the school, she will follow you the whole day, and if she still need help this week, I want you to help her out!"

Mio was really mad at Sawako-sensei, if she could tell her why she didn't like her, it could be simple, but Mio's too shy to do this. She buried all the anger deep inside herself and she accepted to follow Sawako-sensei orders. 'atleast I will be able to keep an eye on her...' she thought.

-" Ringo-san could you come over here" Sawako called the other student.

Ringo walked to the door and bowed to her sensei.

-"no need to bow at me ha..ha, hum, Akiyama-san over here will be your guide until you get used to the school." their teacher said with a smile.

Mio was glaring once again at the red haired girl, but this time Ringo noticed that her rival was glaring at her, she smiled at her and did a little sneaky wink, just to make sure that Mio was really angry.

After the homeroom class, Mio had to attend her biology class, she teamed up with her best friend at the beginning of the year, even if she knew that Ritsu wasn't going to work for real during the whole school year. She saw that Ritsu was looking at her when she walked back into the class, her face said everything 'what the hell did sawa-chan asked you?', Mio looked at Ritsu and said with a low voice, "i'll tell you later in biology." Ritsu simply nodded to her friend and drifted back to sleep.

Sawa-chan went over the date of the future exam, Mio wrote them all down, she also did a copy for Ritsu, she wanted to make sure that her friend would have the dates so she could study and get a good mark. She knew that, the best Ritsu's grades are, the biggest is the possibility that they will be in the same university with all of the light music club.

Homeroom class was over really quickly, Mio was getting ready to go to her next class, she was about to leave when Ringo got in front of her.

-" hum, Akiyama-san... could you... show me where is the bathroom... I really have to do a pit stop before the next class..."

-"Sure, follow me." She answered coldly to Ringo

They slowly went to the bathroom, Mio was wondering what was the next class that Ringo was supposed to attend to. So she asked her.

-"hey, what's your next class?" she said without any emotion

-"hum, it's biology."

Mio Nodded, 'fuck' Mio thought, she wanted to punch a wall, she couldn't be alone with Ritsu, she had to have this devil spawn in her class now. "well, we should head to class, I have biology class too"

they rushed to their class and Ringo got in first and sprinted to the place right next to Ritsu, the drummer was surprised when she saw Ringo next to her, she really wanted Mio to be there with her instead of Ringo. She missed Mio's hug and her warm body.

Mio was mad, she was about to explode of rage, but she calmed herself and went in the back of the class, she would alone for this class, all of her friend looked at her, they were wondering what was going on and why was she so mad. Ritsu thought that she did something wrong again and she wanted to apologize, even if there was no apparent reason. She got up from her chair but Ringo gripped her sleeve. "let her go, she's mad because she has to escort me everywhere" Ritsu wasn't sure if it was true or not, she saw something shinning on Mio's cheek, but she was too far to see what was that shinning thing. 'was it a tear?' she thought.

Ritsu sat back on her chair, even if she was kinda disturbed, she didn't know why Mio would cry, escorting someone wasn't that big, right?

Mugi on her side saw everything, she simply knows that Mio has some feeling for Ritsu and this is why Mio is always so upset when Ritsu isn't with her. She really wants to do something to help both of her friends, she can't say that one love the other, but she can atleast try to get them together. She has a feeling that Ringo also like the drummer, she guess that this is her feminine intuition. She definitely need to speak with Mio before rehearsal at the end of the day.

The day went really slowly for Mio, she was sad and angry at the sametime, this red haired girl was really good to mess with Mio's mood. It was the time to face the whole band, it was rehearsal time, and this is where they will choose Ringo fate in their band. Mio and Mugi were the first one to get into the club room, it was a good thing because Mugi had to talk with Mio.

-"ne Mio-chan, what do you think of Ringo-chan?"

-"I hate her" Mio responded with some anger in her voice.

-" Why?" Mugi answered, she wasn't ready to hear that anger in Mio's voice.

-"simply because she wants to steal MY Ritsu!" Mio yelled, she wasn't mad at Mugi, but she didn't know how to react, so she let it all out.

-" Are you sure of what you're saying?" Mugi asked.

-"Yes, I talked with her yesterday via Ritsu's phone when she was asleep. She... she... told me that she liked Ritsu..." Mio was about to cry, but she heard Azusa and Yui get inside the club room.

-"good evening Mio-senpai, is something wrong? You look like you are about to cry..." Azusa worried about her senpai.

-"it's nothing..."

-"ok! You guys are ready to vote if we keep Ringo in our band or not? We just need to wait for Ritsu and Ringo to get here." said the airheaded Yui.

When Yui had said that, Ritsu got inside the club followed by Ringo.

The president of the club talked, "it's time to chose what will be Ringo's fate!" The president said while throwing her fist into the air. "will she join us or not?" she asked a bit dramatically.

Everyone went to the table and were ready to vote. Ritsu said; "who's against the coming of a new member?" Mio, Mugi and Azusa lifted their hand. It's a 3 vs 3 for now, since Ringo can vote too. 'damn these rules that Ritsu made at the beginning of her reign as a president... damn it...' Mio thought.

-"alright and who's for?" Ritsu, Yui and Ringo lifted their hands. "looks like were 3 versus 3..." suddenly another hand was raised, it was Sawako-sensei. She sneaked inside the club room as usual and was for the fact that Ringo should join the club. The one's that were for were really happy, they were jumping and they were hugging Ringo, but the one that were against it were angry. Damn these rules.

Ritsu yelled in the club room "lets have a great dinner tonight at the usual fast food! I'll pay for your meal Ringo since you're our new member!" Mio was breathless, never her friend ever bought a meal for her, but she would do it for this complete stranger? Why?

They all left early to get to their usual fast food restaurant, Mio was in her thought, Ritsu noticed the fact that her friend was spacing out alot since Ringo joined the band. When they got to the restaurant, she took Mio's hand and led her to the bathroom.

-"what's wrong with you today?" she asked Mio.

-"Why do you care...? there's nothing really..." Mio was avoiding Ritsu eyes, she couldn't speak to her right now or she would cry.

-"alright..." Ritsu was sad in her heart, for the first time, her friend didn't want to tell her what was wrong, it was the very first time...

-"let's go back to our table, if you need to talk... let me know..."

once they were back at the table, everyone was enjoying their meal except for Mio, she wasn't really hungry... but she atleast tried to eat a little. Ritsu knew her friend, she knew that there was definitely something wrong with her, she will find it out on Saturday at their sleepover. Yeah, she would ask her and she will help her friend out of whatever trouble she had!

OUTSIDE OF THE FAST FOOD

-"hey look nee-chan, this place looks good!"

-" you have the same taste as I do nee-chan!"

-" well, yeah... we're twins afterall!"

and the two girls got inside the fast food and they ordered their food.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry again if mistakes slipped my eye again... i'm trying to improve my English... i SWEAR! please leave a review! I really like to read them!


	6. Chapter 6

**good morning/everyone, sorry sorry, it took me a while to update my story, I had some stuff going in my life and i wasn't able to write. As promised to some reviewer, here is the next chapter with a lemon scene! please enjoy! thanks to my new beta reader Selrifene, with her help, i'll be able to bring you an awesome story! Some mistakes might happen, please feel free to let me know! thanks again to you Selrifene!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth

Everyone was enjoying their meal that they had ordered at their favorite fast food restaurant—everyone except Mio that is. Her mind was burning; she thought of a way to tell Ritsu how she really felt about Ringo without really telling her that she liked her. But something got Mio's attention at the door. She saw two girls, around their age. They were twins judging by their face and body, they were the same! She saw one of the two girl whisper something to the other, and then both of them looked at exactly where Mio and the others were. She didn't say anything but knew that something wrong was going to happen.

When the twins ordered their food they went to the table right next to them; the others didn't look like they noticed. "They're two students who are going to eat something after school finished; that's pretty much it, nothing to worry about." Mio thought. Ringo was sitting next to Ritsu on the other side of the table, and now she was trying to secretly avoid any eye contact with the twins. Something was really wrong!

-"How are you, Ringo-chan. You don't even say hello to us? Your two old best friends?" One of the twins interrupted every conversation going on at the girls' table.

Ringo didn't answer them, she didn't want to. Mio saw how nervous she was just by hearing one of the twin speak.

-"Hey, S-L-U-T! We're speaking to you!" the other twin said.

-"I don't want to talk to any of you... You're no longer part of my life now," Ringo said while still avoiding the twins' eyes.

-"But you loved us didn't you? Do you dislike us now? We thought you were dead when you didn't show up to our school; we thought you had killed yourself of something! It must be really embarrassing to be rejected in front of everyone! Everyone knows that you like girls!" The first twin said this with venom in her voice.

-"I... I...just went to another school instead! At least there I made some real friends!" Ringo said this while looking at the girls at her table. "I'm pretty sure they will accept me, even if they know I like girls!" Ringo shouted with some tears in her eyes.

Ritsu witnessed all of that since she was in the middle of the girls. She was surprised. She didn't know that Ringo was a lesbian, 'She's like me... She's cute... She doesn't deserve to be bullied like that!'

-" Hey, both of you! Leave her alone; she's no longer your friend. Now go away, you're just embarrassing yourselves here. Ringo's our friend; we don't have any problem with her being a lesbian. Now go away!" Ritsu was irritated by how the twins were acting.

-"HAHAHA! So you made some friends! I suppose you like one of them, ne, Ringo-chan?"

-"N- no, I don't... Stop it now..." Ringo was about to start crying. She couldn't take it anymore.

-"Alright go away, both of you! We like Ringo whatever way she is. If she likes boys, we're ok with it; if she does like girls, we're ok with it too. Now go away!" Ritsu was defending Ringo again. Mio was getting a little bit jealous now. Never did Ritsu defend her like that; well she never really had to since Mio is a real scaredy-cat and shy. She didn't get involved in any problem at all.

The twins started to go away; it was fun to piss these girls off and to make Ringo cry again. They really enjoyed doing this back at their old school. They were bullying Ringo after she confessed to them.

-"Damn them... What's wrong with them, coming in here just to insult you like that...? Hey, Ringo... Do you mind telling us?" Yui wondered.

-"Meh... Now you know my secret...I have nothing else to hide so why not...? Yes I'm a lesbian; I like girls, and this is why I left my old school. I was afraid to tell you because of what happened at my old school..." Ringo said shyly.

-"No worries, Ringo-chan! We won't dislike you because you like girls! Me too, I like girls! Look, I love my Azu-nyan!" Yui said this happily, and then she gave a huge kiss to Azusa's mouth

-"SENPAI! I told you... Not in public!" Azusa was a shy girl, and public display of affection wasn't her stuff at all. Well not yet, she was trying to get better at it!

The girls had a good laugh at that, and it was what Ringo needed. She didn't really want to tell them the truth, but now that it has gotten out she had to.

-"Alright, so listen. I'll tell you everything..."

**~ Flashback ~**

It was a day in the middle of July. Ringo was on the roof of her school, waiting on her two best friends: the Nanako twins. It was noon on a hot day. She was really nervous because she wanted to confess her love to her best friends.

-"We're here Rin-chan, what's wrong? You look a bit flustered."

-"We have been friends for a while now...and um... I have something to tell you..."

-"Tell us, we're here for you!"

-" Listen guys... It's really personal, so please don't judge me for that..."

-" Yeah, yeah. Don't worry!"

-"Well... I think that I...um...like girls..."

The two twins looked at Ringo. They didn't really mind that she liked girls. In our modern society, gay couples exist and are well seen and respected. But they didn't know what was coming next.

-"Actually, I know that both of you are the most popular and cutest girl in the school... But I have fallen in love with you guys... I've been afraid to tell you in case it would break our friendship; we've known each other since we were young and stuff so I was really scared!"

-"Well, I guess it's ok that you like us...but we don't swing that way... Sorry Rin-chan..."

-"Don't worry... just keep it to yourselves... Please...?"

-"Sure!" Both twins said together.

Ringo ate her lunch alone on the rooftop. She wanted to hide, cry and die in the corner of the school's rooftop—somewhere nobody would find her. She wanted to disappear. The bell rang, and she had to go to class, even if she didn't want to. When she got into her class, everyone was looking at her. Someone had heard their conversation and told everyone in her class. The rumor had spread all around the school.

She really wanted to die now.

One of the twins got up and took her outside of the classroom. She needed to talk to Ringo.

-"Listen, I don't think we can still be friends. With these rumors it could change our image. What would the people think if we were to go out with someone like you? They would think that we were the same as you even if we're not. So please understand us. We don't want to be taken in these rumors."

-"I understand.." Ringo started to cry. She had to run, run away from all this.

Ringo didn't go back to school for a whole week. When she finally did return, everyone started to bully her. She would get pushed into the stairs, some people were putting nails in her shoes, and some girls even punched her. She had enough when the two twins went to the roof and beat her. Her nose was bleeding and she had a lot of bruises; it was enough. She left her school, and she went to a new school. She had heard of the Hokagou Tea Time band, and she wanted to go to that school. Maybe there, she would be accepted.

She then started in a new school, a fresh start with new friends, new faces, and new teachers. She felt good for once in the past month.

**~ End of flashback** ~

-"That is so horrible! Why would they do something like that! It's not like you chose to be like this!" Ritsu was really frustrated.

Even Mio thought that what happened to Ringo was really horrible. She might be her rival, but she still has a heart. She can still think that something is horrible when it is.

-"Yeah... Well... Now I found some people who can accept me for how I am..."

-"Don't worry, Ringo-chan! We will never do something like that!" Yui said.

-"Yeah, don't worry," Mio added. She saw that Ringo was a surprised when she said that. 'Do I really look like someone who doesn't care about others or something?'

-"Anyways, it's getting late. We should head home now." Ritsu said this to change the subject.

-"Good idea," all of the girls agreed.

Mio and Ritsu were walking back home together since they lived pretty close to each other. Ritsu was wondering why Mio didn't say a single word during the whole time they were walking together. She couldn't take it anymore so she had to ask her

-"Mio, damnit, what is wrong with you? You haven't even said a word during the whole time we've been walking together!" She was getting pissed by Mio's attitude.

-"To be honest, I just don't like Ringo. That's it. And I'm trying to find a way to include her in our group so I won't be too pissed," Mio answered her friend. 'Sorry, Ritsu, it's a lie. I can't tell you the truth...'

-"Oh, ok! Well it's ok then...I guess. Are we still seeing each other on Saturday for our sleepover?" Ritsu asked Mio.

-"Yes! I can't wait to see you on Saturday. We'll be alone, and my parents are going on trip so we might have to order something. Or you could make something for dinner!"

-"Sounds good to me." Ritsu said.

-"Anyways see you tomorrow at school; don't forget I won't be there at the club. I've got stuff to do since I can't do them on Saturday evening." Mio told Ritsu

-"Yep, yep, I know, see you tomorrow!"

Mio got inside her house and went straight to her room without even greeting her parents. She needed to cry, to let it all out. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Ritsu to be hers; she didn't want anybody to steal her. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Ritsu just got home. She greeted her parents and her little brother, and she told them that she would go and take a bath.

'God I'm so tired tonight... This bath will be very good,' Ritsu thought.

She got inside of the bath and started to think.

'Ringo is like me: she likes girls. I love Mio with all my soul, but maybe if I love someone else I could save my relationship with Mio. That way I could satisfy my need for love, and there's no way this is going to break my relationship with her. But still, my heart wants to be with Mio... What should I do...?' She started to fall asleep in her bath.

_'Huh? Where am I?'_

_-"Mio? What are you doing here?"_

_-"Don't you remember? We're living together since 6 month now, baka."_

_Mio sat next to Ritsu. She took her hand and relaxed her head on Ritsu's shoulder. She didn't know if this was actually the reality or a dream; she wished that it would be the reality._

_-"I love you, Ritsu," Mio said. She lifted her head and kissed Ritsu on her cheek. "You're so cute when you're flustered like that, Ritsu."_

_-"Since when are we..." she was cut off by Mio who had pushed Ritsu on the floor._

_-"Shut it, baka. I need you now, I can't take it anymore. We didn't do anything in the past 5 days; I need you, right now!" Mio was on top of Ritsu. She was removing Ritsu's shirt._

_-"Wait Mio, don't go so fast! M-Mio, God that feels good." Mio was playing with Ritsu's nipple, and they were already really hard. It felt wonderful. She could feel her own wetness, and she wanted this to be real. She let her hand follow Mio's leg up to her ass, and then she slid her hand between Mio's legs. _

_-"Can't you feel it, down there? Please, Ristu, do what you love to do to me. You know...with your tongue," Mio said with hungry eyes._

_'I didn't know that Mio could be like this,' Ritsu thought._

_Ritsu undressed completely and Mio seated her on the table. She could smell and taste everything between Mio's legs; it was awesome. She started to lick a little bit of juice that was on Mio's legs and then went for the best part._

_She started to lick Mio's clitoris. She knew she was doing a good job by the way Mio was reacting, and she could feel her own wetness. She had to do something about that. She slid one of her hand inside of her panties, and she started to play with herself. With her other free hand, she started to penetrate Mio._

_Mio arched her body. It felt so good to have her best friend doing these kinds of things to her, and she wanted more._

_-"Ritsu... It's...better if...we...do it together..."_

_Ristu agreed. They sat on the floor together and started to move their hips. Both of them couldn't take it anymore; it was way too good. They came together. _

Suddenly Mio and Ritsu both woke up. Mio was in her bed and Ritsu in her bath. Both of them had the same dream, and both of them felt something down there. They had to do something about this. Both of them started to play with their body to relieve the tension that this dream had created in their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Good morning/evening every one, here's another chapter to my story, please enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own k-on

special thanks to my beta-reader Selrifene

Chapter 6

Aftermath

Friday morning came by pretty quickly, and Ritsu was waking up from this hard night that she just had. She couldn't sleep at all; the dream she previously had came back to her mind during the whole night. She was able to actually sleep for 2 hours or so, but she had to wake up and go to school.

When Ritsu got up, she started getting ready for school. She still had some trouble to get this dream out of her head. She took a cold shower to clear her mind—it worked but for some odd reason, Ringo's face appeared into her mind. She thought about the thing Ringo had told her and the other girls. Now that she realized that Ringo liked girls, she and Ritsu were the same. Ritsu had forgotten that with the dream that had caught her attention the whole night.

'It might be a way to solve all my problems,' Ristu thought. 'Mio would probably be happy for me if I find someone to love.'

With that Ritsu got out of her shower; she was really hungry now. Her parents weren't at home, again, so she got herself a good breakfast. She was ready for this last day of the week. Tomorrow was an important day, and she would go out in the afternoon to show Ringo around the city. Then she would get some stuff to eat and join Mio for their sleepover. She was really happy to pass some time with her best friend.

Once she finished her meal, she cleaned her dishes and got ready for school. Ritsu was feeling good for now even if she had a little bit of a rough night. She exited her house in a hurry to go and pick up Mio for school; she was a bit embarrassed and didn't want to tell Mio about her dream.

Mio had the same problem as Ritsu had; she also had a lot of trouble with her sleep. However, she managed to sleep a little more than Ritsu, but she didn't want to see her friend this morning. It would be way too embarrassing to see her after that dream. She wanted to stay at home for first period and just sleep through it.

No matter how Mio felt, she still had to get up because she was hungry. She went downstairs, and she could hear someone talking. It was the origin for her trouble this morning: it was Ritsu.

"Morning, Mio!" Ritsu said this whist trying to hug her friend. She was attempting to hide her blush or just create an excuse in case Mio saw her blush.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's still early!" Mio asked Ritsu.

"Well I didn't have a good night of sleep, so I thought that if I would show up and see you a little earlier than usual, it would boost up my energy!" said Ritsu while giving a thumbs up to Mio.

"You're really hopeless sometimes, Ritsu..." She didn't want to admit it, but it did give her some energy, too. She would still avoid any eye contact with her friend because the images from her dream were still clear in her mind.

"Well, let me eat my breakfast, and then we'll be able to head for school. I know that Mugi'll get to school pretty early so we could have some tea before our first class."

"It sounds like a good idea!" Ritsu was happy now; her friend didn't look like she was annoyed by her presence. She still had trouble to keep her mind under control, but she is trying her best!

Maybe Ritsu was able to keep all this under control because she was used to this since it wasn't the first time that she had these kind of dreams. But inside of Mio's mind, it was really difficult. She had a lot of trouble, and she didn't know why.

'God, what is wrong with me? If can't keep my body under control, I might jump her right there on my kitchen's table...' Mio thought, 'It'll be really hard to _not_ avoid her eyes today... I hope she won't notice, oh God please don't notice...'

Mio was getting turned on by her friend. It was the first time that this has actually happened to her.

Once Mio was ready, both of them went to school. Sawako-sensei had to speak with Ritsu, so Mio went ahead. They would meet up at their club room. Mugi was already there when Mio got in the club room.

"Oh, you're pretty early this morning, Mio-chan!" Mugi said surprised by the new-comer and by the dark aura around her. "Something wrong, Mio-chan?"

"Nothing really... Just that stupid baka again, keeping me from having a good night of rest."

"What happened?" Mugi asked Mio.

"I had a disturbing dream, disturbing enough to not be able to have any eye contact with her." Mio had no problem to tell the truth to Mugi; she knew that Mugi wouldn't speak about that in front of anybody.

"What happened in this dream?" Mugi asked.

"W-w-well, it was involving her and I... doing some... adult... um... things. Yeah, things," Mio said a little bit embarrassed. "I can't... I can't even make any eye contact with her. It- it turns me on just by thinking about the dream. Plus every time I look at her, I see her naked under my body! If I wasn't sane, I would grab her and do...these kinds of stuff," Mio admitted. She couldn't keep that inside of her; she needed someone to listen to her problem.

"I see, well, it must be really hard to not think about that. Why did you get here this early?"

"She kind of invaded my house this morning..." Mio wasn't really mad at Ritsu, but she wanted to avoid her for a little while, nothing really mean. She just wanted to calm her mind. "God, you have no idea how embarrassed I am, but I can't dodge her forever. I think I'll confess Saturday at our sleepover. Yeah, that would be the best thing to do..." Mio was fired up now, but also jealous because Ritsu would spend the afternoon with Ringo to show her around the city.

"I'm jealous of Ringo because she's going to—" Mio was cut off by Ritsu who stepped inside of the club room.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning," Mugi replied.

"Hey, Mio, did you bring an umbrella today? It's supposed to rain, and I forgot mine. So if you don't mind, we will have to stay close to each other when we will walk back home tonight if it rains!" Ritsu asked her best friend.

Mio face went completely red; she remembered how close she was to Ritsu's body in her dream. 'Oh, God no... I'm getting turned on again at school... Calm yourself, Mio! God damnit'

"Excuse me, guys... I... I gotta go the bathroom. I'll see you guys in class!" Mio excused herself out of this situation, she couldn't take it. She also avoided Ritsu's eyes; she wanted to hide her deep blush.

"What the hell is wrong with her this morning?" Ritsu asked. "She's avoiding my eyes since I went to her home, is she sick or something?"

"Don't worry, Ritsu, Mio's got a lot of stuff on her mind at the moment. She can't really tell you right now, but it will come soon. She will probably tell you what is wrong tomorrow at your sleepover!" Mugi wanted calm Ritsu down and make sure that she wouldn't push Mio to say everything.

"Fine, oh and I'm going to show Ringo around the city tomorrow. I know that there's a fair coming into town. It's starting tonight, so I could go and have some fun with Ringo. Like we did with Azusa when she joined! Maybe she would feel a little more welcomed in here. Mio doesn't exactly make my job easier you know..."

"You know that she's scared to lose you..."

"Yeah, but I would never leave her! Ringo might be the answer: I could love someone. Mio could love a guy that she likes, and this way I won't ruin our friendship by telling that I like her. It will always stay the way we are right now!"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Ricchan? You should think about it a little, or try and ask Mio what she thinks of these kinds of relations?"

"I'm pretty she doesn't mind. We all know because of Yui and Azusa, even if they didn't tell us. No one's changed their actions toward them. That's why I don't think she would mind if her best friend finds someone, too! Anyways, let's head to our class. The classes'll start in 10 minutes," Ritsu told Mugi with a lot of conviction.

When both girls went to their class room, they found Mio and Yui speaking together near the window. Ritsu was about to go and talk with her friends, but their homeroom teacher got in the class earlier than usual so there was no time left to speak. Today wasn't a big day at school, they had an exam at their last period and once their exam done, they could either go back home or go to their club

The girls' day went by quickly; Mio couldn't eat her lunch with the rest of the girl because she wanted to avoid Ritsu at all cost. During the whole morning, this damn dream plagued her mind, and she couldn't take it anymore. She went to Azusa's classroom to talk with her and to eat her lunch in peace.

Azusa was surprised by the fact that Mio wasn't with her other senpais, but she agreed to eat lunch with Mio. She probably needed someone to speak with.

"Good morning, Mio-senpai! Are you ok? It's the first time that you actually come to my class and eaten your lunch with me!"

"Mornin', Azusa-chan. Yeah, I know... I just needed to get some fresh air—be out of my classroom, and I decided to pay you a visit!" Mio tried to make a good excuse, but she knew that Azusa wouldn't be baited by this excuse.

"Hmm, okay I guess... There's really nothing, right?" Azusa asked. She was worried for her senpai.

"Nothing too big... It's just something with Ritsu again; it's kind of personal so... I'll just text it to you once I leave to go back to my classroom."

"Is it that personal? I mean, there's almost no one here for now. They are all at the cafeteria, I'm pretty sure no one would listen to you here. They are either too far away from us or they don't care!" Azusa was seriously worried for her senpai now.

"I guess I could tell you now, it probably happened to you, too... Well to make it short, I had a dream about Ritsu where we were doing some...adult stuff." Mio blushed a lot as she told Azusa everything that happened in her dream.

"I can understand why you wanted to avoid Ritsu-senpai then, it happened to me too once. It was a nice dream in which Yui-senpai and I were doing exactly the same thing. I couldn't look at her for a good day or two, but then I talked with her. I learned that she also had the same kind of dream except that this one was a little bit childish...but then she confessed to me and I did, too. Since then we are a couple. It happened like a month ago." Azusa was honest with Mio; she told her the truth about all this. She also told her how she felt about this situation.

"Give yourself some time and speak with her once you are ready. If you don't, it will probably plague your mind for a while. You won't be able to focus during our club time!" Azusa wanted everything to be solved in order to keep a good and friendly environment in the club. She knew that it would be difficult with the arrival of a new member.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. She's coming to sleep at my house tomorrow evening, and I'll try to confess to her then. I'll gather all my courage for this." Mio was really nervous but also fired up.

- Back in the classroom –

"Hey, Kaichou! Do we still see each other tomorrow during the afternoon?" Ringo asked Ritsu.

"Yeah, we will still see each other. There's a new theme park that just opened a couple of weeks ago. We should visit this place, and then we'll visit a little bit of the city. To finish the day we will go to WcDonald and eat something. After that, I'll go to my sleepover with Mio!"

"It sounds good to me! I can't wait to pass some time with you!" Ringo said to Ritsu. She was really happy. First was because she could have some time alone with Ritsu, but she was also really happy because she had a plan in her mind to get Ritsu to herself. It might be able to work...


End file.
